Lucid dreams
by Otaku461
Summary: This is a Marauder x Severus fic. The dream catcher, Orier has first row seats to the Marauders deepest fantasy for a certain elusive snake.


**This fic is gonna remain a one shot until like forever. It's a random idea that came to me so please enjoy xx**

In the infirmary of Hogwarts, three teenage boys slept peacefully after what they'd consider a perfect prank.The three heads combined managed to turn a simple troll repellent potion into very lethal bomb.

They rested, so peacefully they didn't notice the floating figure looking at them with admiration.

Orier looked at the three teenagers lying in the hospital beds, these three had managed to pull the impossible. Not that he'd know if blowing up your schoolmates was normal among mortals either way, he's just a dream catcher.

What is dream catcher?

See there was these little sprites in your dreams that form when your dreams had deep emotion coursing through it, people like Orier needed to get these sprites as they were the power source of his world. These boys were knocked out, so their dreams would be a piece of cake.

But he wasn't that lucky.

As I explained it took "deep emotion" for these sprites to appear, and sadly Orier was put on "wet dream" duty. So now he has to spend a night surfing through three teenage boys wank material. Lucky him

Looking down at his list for the names of the boys:

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

After a quick game of "mini mini miney mo" he picked which of the Marauders to start with and with a runners start, he dived into the mind of his pick. As the name on the list crossed its self.

James Potter

Orier appeared in a type of Hallway at the school, he spotted his first target but he was cradling a small dark haired boy with a fierce sense of possessiveness as three other boys surrounded them threateningly but timidly.

James gripped the small body that clung to him as his Hazel eyes narrowed at the approaching Slytherin's.

Muliciber, Rosier and Malfoy had an evil smirk on their face as they lewdly checked out the boy in his arms with clear impure intentions in their eyes. James only smirked at the perfect opportunity, this was gonna be to easy.

It was finally his time to show Severus he loved him.

The smaller boy had ran into his arms sobbing as those tiresome Slytherin's chased after him chanting taunts and degrading insults. He clung to James jumper pitifully and James found himself giving in to those big dark eyes.

Bringing out his wand, he shuffled Severus to the side of him and the adorable angel whimpered and grabbed onto James arm like a damsel as he stared at the Slytherin's he called friends.

Jame had warned him, Slytherin's are no good but he didn't listen.

He'd considered James the bad guy and rejected his feelings in favor of those pitifully snakes. James was in every right to try show Severus the light, he picked on him to show how those Slytherin's wouldn't dare try to help him. No, these bastards were absolutely no good for HIS Severus and this Dark beauty had no place in those dungeons.

James had only hoped for a moment like this, his elusive snake fit perfectly in his arms like he was sculpted for James personally. Once these snakes got rid of, he'd have Severus in his bed soon enough.

"Well, well," James drawled showing just as much arrogance as he felt, "what do we have here?"

"None of your busine-" "Help me James! They tried to force themselves on me!" Severus interrupted Malfoy as he pleaded for James. Giant onyx eyes bordering with tears as he stuck out his quaking bottom lip out in a fearing manner.

Jame liked that look on the Dark-hair boy, relying completely on James. It suit him well.

He almost forgot to realize that those bastards had tried to steal his elusive serpents innocence in a complete barbaric way. They shall pay.

"James I'll do anything, just help me!!" Severus squealed as Muliciber made a snatch for him.

"Anything?" James questioned having a few ideas what he'd like the boy to do but he needed his consent. Believe him if James had less morals, he would've had the Slytherin in his bed since 3 year preferably screaming his name but sadly his mother thought him not to touch people without their consent.

Unlike these lowly snakes, he was house trained.

Severus nodded frantically and that was all James needed.

With a flick of his wrist, he had the three boys submerged neck-down in green jelly. The boys struggled but only caused the thing to jiggle humorously.

Looking down at the dark haired boy he was not surprised at the look of awe in this brilliantly dark eyes. He looked up at James like he was his Knight-in-shining-armour, which he technically was, and the knight always got the princess.

So on that note, James picked the incredibly petite boy and swung him over his shoulder, the Potion prodigy gasped in shock.

"I'd love to stay gentlemen," James grinned as he delivered a hard smack to the smaller's boy bottom earning a squeak as the Jellified Slytherin's glared in Jealousy, "But I've got a prize to claim, don't be to JELLY about it though."

James wasn't sure what they growled at this time, the fact he was about to shag their house mate or the pun but for now he was to busy.

Running down the empty hallway he appeared in front of the ROR and once the door appeared he dipped into it.

Orier scoffed at the typical Damsel-in-distress situation, this kids must have quite the ego. Rolling his eyes he followed the pair into the mythical room, his job was about to begin.

By the time he entered the room, now the perfect love-hotel room, the Potter boy hadn't hesitated to begin ravaging the smaller boy. He threw the boy in the bed causing him to bounce cutely.

Once Snape sat up he immediately crashed lips with HIS Slytherin Prince, the boy tried to join in but ended up giving up and submissively let his mouth be conquered. Slender arms wrapped around the taller boy, wanting to pull him down with him.

He climbed onto the bed before also sitting up to let the Slytherin crawl onto his lap. Letting one hand lace through surprisingly soft dark locks and another rest on a dainty waist before trailing to a juicy bum that James squeezed appreciatively earning a sultry moan that travelled straight to his cock.

James was in cloud nine at this point, he needed those clothes off now.

Feeling for his wand, he muttered out a vanishing spell and Severus was completely nude and Good was he hot. Laying the small boy down carefully so he could marvel in the beauty spread out in front of him.

Just for him.

Severus' dark locks fanned out a angelically around him, his face looked soft and stunning as he left out breathless pants, his body pale with porcelain skin and perfectly petite and slender, his eyes looked darker then normal all blown with ecstasy.

Everything about him screamed seductive.

Crawling in between the spread legs that welcomed him happily, Dark eyes incredibly clouded with lust looked up at him through long lashes in anticipation. His tanned hand felt down the pale chest, grazing a pink nub earning a well placed gasp.

As he felt Severus' skin and stare into that void of eyes that looked up at him like a hero, he came to realize that this was what he was missing all his life... this right here.

Severus belonged to him.

He belonged in his bed.

He belonged to be looking up at James with admiration not hatred.

He belonged to him.

Orier quirked up at this, a small light twinkled over the messy-haired boys head. Pulling out his butterfly net he readied to catch it when it fully formed.

James had prepared the boy and prepared to enter the Slytherin by the time Orier made his way to him. Slowly as not to scare the sprite away and so once the spectacled boy penetrated the ravenette and deep moans and screams of pleasure filled the room he finally made a swipe for it.

With amazing luck, he captured the buzzing ball of light and was teleported to the next person.

Sirius Black

He reappeared in a dark alley, he could hear the beating sound of music from the brick building next to him. Searching around him, he couldn't locate his target.

Yet.

With a bang a metal door swung open as two arguing pair exited the club, Sirius Black glared at the lithe boy he dragged out and threw him not so kindly onto the nearest wall.

The boy in question glared up at the Gryffindor, Severus Snape had on what you'd describe clothes but Orier saw it more of fabric strung together and paint.

The long sleeved top was completely netting only covered partially by a forced on leather jacket that clearly belonged to the bigger male. His leather pants looked painted on, he could be naked and no one will be the wiser.

As Sirius observed the outfit more his rage only grew.

The slimy Slytherin has the audacity to walk around Hogsmead dressed so promiscuously. It was enough watching random guys check him out but his own friends blatantly eye-fuck Severus and made incredibly dirty jokes at the behalf of the whorishly dressed boy.

"May I ask Black?" Severus snarked our as he folded his pale arms but you could notice the hints of fear. His face was red from what Sirius couldn't pin point and his eyes where wide like a doll.

Sirius only needed one glare to shut up what smart ass comment that would've come out his mouth next. With rigid steps he approached the scantly clothed boy and raised his fist. Severus flinched in anticipation of the blow but Sirius banged the fist onto the wall closest to the face of the Slytherin.

His stormy grey eyes bored into the void which was Severus as he searched for answers.

He smirked when he found it.

Without hesitation he spun the smaller boy around and shoved a knee in between leather clad thighs, a gasp escaped the boys lips and Sirius grabbed a petite waist and rubbed a fully hard cock into leather mounds of ass. He'd gotten so hard watching Severus parade in this "outfit" he had to cast a glamour on his front.

"Like that," Sirius groaned into the smaller boys ear with sharp thrust on a clothed ass, earning a sharp gasp, "This is why your dressed like some whore. You wanted to be fucked, Right?"

Severus shock his head in meek disobedience, Sirius growled at the denial.

"Lies!!" He hissed in aggravation, he squeezed harder on the petite hips. Surely to leave bruises, the Slytherin whimpered in fear, "Don't worry Sevvy, I know what you want." The sweetness in the voice and sudden changed in mood even scared Orier.

This guy must be quite the fucked up kid. Like seriously what the fuck. What a kinky bastard.

"Yesss," Severus let out a throaty moan as Sirius nipped at his neck, Orier was super surprised that he was into that, " All I want is you Sirius."

"You better," Sirius smirked in triumph, "Watching you walk around in this outfit had been hell!"

"In fact since your wearing something so slutty," Sirius had a maniacal grin on his face a he pulled out his wand, "might as well wear nothing at all." And with that and a flick of his wand Severus was stark naked in the middle of a public alleyway.

"No, stop, not here!!" The boys protest met deaf ears as Sirius lubed his fingers up with spell and floated his fingers over Severus' entrance. Teasing him. Before plunging them into tight heat.

He was to far gone to care that anyone could walk in, Severus has no right to come in dressed like that.

Acting like he was on the market when Sirius told him he was his.

(Orier began to prepare himself as a familiar sprite appeared above the duo. He gripped his net in anticipation.)

Let people walk in and see what a slut Severus was.

They can look but not touch.

The Slytherin was his and his only.

And the Severus needed to get that it into his slimy head.

Quickly unzipping his pants, Sirius covered his cock in lube before hovering above the twitching hole of the Slytherin.

No one got to see this part of Severus, in fact no one should see Severus but him.

The sprite fully glowed as Orier began to get a perfect swipe for it just as Sirius thrust in the Dream catcher swung at the sprite, securing it before teleporting to his next and last target.

Remus Lupin

He was now in a forest, towering trees acted like barriers around the woodland area.Searching for his culprits he caught sight of a bright red cape.

Severus Snape donned a puffy Lolita dress that was far to short as he resembled a quite sexual version of the children book protagonist Red riding hood. He even had the basket and all, wearing also thigh highs white socks as he skipped down the path.

Other then the chirping birds, the other sound was his soft but beautiful singing.

"Blue bird, fly, fly, away~~," he'll sing and do a twirl, performing his own choreography with the music, "but don't forget to come back another day~~"

"My, my," a deep voice came from the shadows stopping Severus in his spot, "what beautiful singing you have." Out of the shadows was Remus Lupin looking extremely predatorily with that charming smile on his face.

"Um..Thank you..M-Mr.Wolf," The feminized boy replied unsure, "I must go now."

"But what's the rush," Remus cooed stepping closer to the boy causing him to step back, " the birds are still chirping, they want you sing with them."

"I'm..I'm in a rush," Severus argued back taking another step back, " I mustn't be late."

"Do you not wanna sing for me?" Remus snarled also taking a step forward too, they mimicked these actions again, "Are you scared me, my muse?"

Severus shook his head but his body quivered in his stance taking ANOTHER step back but this time he hit solid. It soon dawned on him that he was trapped and this seemed to excite Remus as he looked over the proactive dress the Slytherin wore.

"You should be." And with that Remus charged at the boy, pressing his lips onto the boys own pair causing him to yelp in surprise. Remus used this to slip his tongue into Severus' mouth.

He explored the warm cavern of the Slytherin like a starving animal, the smaller boy cling onto him with his dear life as he let his mouth get devoured by the predator. The wolf only pulled back to stare deep into those beautiful onyx eyes.

To Remus' surprise there was no hint of fear in those pools of black, just pure desire.

"You're really not afraid of me?" He pondered out loud causing the boy to nod honestly, "Could you even come to love me?"

The boy seemed distraught for a second before nodding slowly.

The Wolf's face broke into an ear splitting grin before picking up the boy the way one will pick up a sack of potatoes. By swinging him over his shoulder, the boy seemed shocked but made no move to struggle.

On all fours the beast dashed the forest making sure to secure the boy, Orier seemed to struggle to keep up with the pair.

They seemed to be heading for a cave.

The wolf threw the boy onto a soft bundle of rugs and blanket that seemed to form a makeshift bed before he proceeded to rip off the boys dress into shreds. He was soon left in only his socks and at that Remus instead took his time.

He dragged it down slowly by his teeth earning a squeal from the boy.

"Scared now?" Remus growled from in between the boys legs but to his surprise Severus grabbed on to his face and smashed their lips into each other. Once he dislodged their mouth's the wolf seemed shocked.

"I'm gonna rut into you so badly," Remus grinned before flipping the boy over so the Slytherin was on all fours. You know, doggy style, "fill you up with all my pups."

Orier wondered what was this boys deal with wolves.

Severus moaned at all this, as if he was in heat himself. In fact liquid something started to leak from his entrance as he reached around to spread his asscheeks and showoff his pastel pink pucker.

Lupin growled at the sight, without hesitation he shoved two fingers up into the boy.

"Please Remus~~," Severus moaned out at the penetration of his person, "Fill me up with your knot, I want to have your pups so badly."

Remus growled one more time, he was conflicted with emotions.

Severus was offering himself to him.

Something as pure a Severus wanted him.

A monster.

A beast.

He was gonna taint something so pure.

It was wrong but when Severus moaned around his fingers it felt right.

He began to remove himself of his pants as he reached out to pull out his already hard prick and line it with the twitching, leaking entrance.

He was wanted, if the way Severus called out his name had anything to say about it.

Finally the last sprite began to form, and so far Orier was impressed and kinda weirded out by the dream. I mean it clearly had some deeper meaning but was kinky as fuck. So this was his time to disappear.

Didn't even wait for the sprite to form fully he wanted out of here. With a swipe of his net for the bright ball of light he was soon teleported back into the hospital room and in a snap he was out the window.

It was dawn when the three Marauders roused from their sleep. Each had matching wet spots on their pajama front something neither of the three were very proud of, so none made a move to remove their blanket.

"Man I feel like shit," Sirius groaned out, first to end the silence earning a chuckle from the two, "Let's never do something this dumb ever...or like for two weeks."

"Agreed." The other two stated in a weak voice from the pain.

"It's nice to see you three learnt your lesson." A bored voice stated that had all three turning to the door of the infirmary. A voice that made them all remember their last night dreams and desire for a certain Slytherin.

Severus Snape stood there in proud but weary as one would standing in front of their three tormentors but you could see he'd just woken up.

Just with the way his dark, not-as-slimy-as-thought hair ruffled cutely and he had a permanent pout that one will get when waking up early.

"Awww, did Snivelly come to check on us," James teased but he winced at his choice of words, this was no way someone should treat their crush but he was 16 and did not like handling emotions, "I'm touched."

"Like I'd check on you idiots!" Severus shot back, face tinted red. A shade of red that had each Marauders heart pacing.

"Then why are you here?" Remus asked quite curious, secretly hoping that this was just a facade and Snape actually woke up early to see if he was alright. The same wish the other two Marauders had but all that dream was shattered when another voice called out.

"Sev, is that you?" The voice was unrecognized due to raspiness but Marauders knew who the other patient was.

See the reason they had blown up the potion in the first place was simply because of this exact person.

This nuisance had been partnered with their Slytherin beaut for potions. He'd done all the things the three could only dream of, whispered into his ear, touched him very inappropriately and even pecked his hand. With that they'd had enough, they slipped some firework dust mixed with the activated pixie dust and caused quite the "explosive" reaction.

Luckily Severus wasn't harmed as James being as caring as he was had doused the boy in slime making him have to had leave the classroom to wash it off. So with their object of affection out the way the plan worked perfectly.

Almost.

Severus ran to the closed curtain and pulled it back to show a certain Evan Rosier wrapped in large amount of bandages.

"Are you ok?!?" Severus' cool facades broke alright but not for them. Instead for that slimy slytherin psychopath Rosier, he reached over to one of Rosier's burns who winced at the physical touch of the healing burns, "I don't know how this happened! My potion was perfect."

"Sev," Rosier soothed the panicking boy reaching over for the boys hand not caring that his burns rubbed uncomfortably, just to take his hand and press them to his lips. Earning an even redder Severus and also earning glares from the Marauders, "I'll feel better if I got a kiss."

Right now the Marauders were praying to every god and deity that Severus would slap Rosier for such a request. They weren't as lucky as they thought, Severus first spluttered in an undignified manner then looking around at the jaw-dropped Marauders wearily but then turning back to Rosier and lacing pale fingers through his blonde locks and tugging him forward for a "get better" peck.

The blonde clearly didn't see it as a peck and quickly turned it into a proper snog. You could see that Severus was caught by surprise the moment Rosier slipped his tongue into those pink lips and tried to pull away immediately.

Rosier secures the smaller boy by placing two bandaged hands on the Potions prodigies ass like the Marauders didn't even exist and squeezing it, in return getting a hit in the head.

When they finally pulled away for probably some air.

Severus looked absolutely debauched. Mouth swollen and red, face dusted pink and his beautiful eyes blown in ecstasy but that was before he remembered himself. Turning to Rosier accusingly who had the biggest shit eating grin on, his onyx eyes glowered.

"P-p-Pervert!!" The slap should've been guessed but Rosier still looked shocked. With one more embarrassed glare the adorable snake stomped off with as much pride he could gather.

Rosier still had the audacity to turn to the shocked Marauders and wink at them before returning back to sleep.

It was then that the Marauders realized that they needed to get Severus in more than just their dreams.

And they needed to do it now.

The End.


End file.
